pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Parallel World 6: Sunset Beach
Sunset Beach is the 6th parallel world of Plants vs. Zombies Infinite: The Parallel Universe. You don't need Flower Pots to plant on sand (Because PVZ 2 screws Flower Pots) Heavy Plants will sink such as: Fierce-pult (ironic since it wont even be in the game). Tall-nut & Wall-nut (When fed with Plant Food) It lasts 11 days (10th Day for Ultimate Battle and 11th Day for Zombot Shark-inator Battle) Crazy Dave and Friends Speech Crazy Dave:Look, a not Taco Dimension. Why am I not surprised Penny: Harsh that my readings have a bug. No wonder I say that the Taco Dimension is nearby but not really. Jay: Anyway, the beach is really nice Silent Bob: ..... Shad: Well, its this place is better than Big Rigs: Over The Road Racing. Jay: Well I could relax here if theres no zombies. Oh look, why am I not surprised, there ARE zombies here. BRING OUT THE PLANTS! Zombies/Enemies Encountered Most of the Zombies from Camp Neighborhood Zombot Shark-inator (Boss) New Plants Whipslip Cattail Doom-shroom Gloom-shroom Beet Snapdragon Bonk Choy Sea-shroom Aspearagus Cakepult Notes Day 10 Speech Crazy Dave: Well, that's not all of them. Penny: Yes, there are more zombies trying to eat or brains Jay: I hate that. Silent Bob:. Zombot Shark-inator Speech Dr. Zomboss: I see you have made new friends David. The more brains the merrier. Jay: So.... this is the creator of the zombies that want to kill us. Dr. Zomboss: Yes, but we don't want to kill you, we just want to eat your brains. Jay: Your still gonna kill us man. Penny: User Dave, you haven't answered the question when we were back in time, am I the daughter of Dr. Zomboss and Am I a type of Zombot? Crazy Dave: Not now, Penny, we have more important business to attend to, go to the Taco Dimension! Dr. Zomboss: Well, now's the time to release my new creation, the Zombot Shark-inator! Crazy Dave: Too bad it can't swim on the ground Dr. Zomboss: Oh David, your always wrong. As you see, I made my creation become all-terrain Jay: Oh snap! That means it can swim through anything Shad: That's not even cool. Not even one bit. Dr. Zomboss: Well' see who's not even cool. It's time to test drive my creation! Defeating Zombot Shark-inator Speech Crazy Dave: Ok Boss Guy, we defeated you, now wheres the Taco Dimension? Dr. Zomboss: Oh David, do you really think that I will give you the location to this "Taco Dimension" Crazy Dave: Well, yeah, I really think that. Dr. Zomboss: Too bad, I won't. As you see, I have an "Ultimate Plan" including the "Taco Dimension" Jay: Really? Dr. Zomboss: Yes. I will be back. (Zomboss disappears, along with the Zombot) Crazy Dave: So let me guess, the next Parallel World will not be the Taco Dimension Jay; I guess so Silent Bob:.... Penny: We'll have to find out (Goes to Parallel World 7: Zombie Factory) Category:Areas Category:Areas with Water Category:Daytime Areas Category:PvZI:TPU